Tere hone laga hoon
by Dareya Forever
Summary: Story on ( Rajat & muskaan) .. basher stay away this story
1. Chapter 1

Hii everyone i am back new story on Rajat nd Muskaan two shot

ager kisi ko yeh pair pasnad hai toh pls read na kar aur bashing na karre

Koi bhi mistake hoto sorry guys

* * *

muskaan house

muskaan house poora flowers se saaja hova hota hai ... muskaan dulhan ki dress mai hoti hai aur purvi help kar rahi hoti hai ready hone mai .. ..

purvi : di mai neech jaa kar aati hu.. ..

muskaan : thik hai ..

aur muskaan mirror ka pass hoti hai .. .. tabhi koi window se andar aata hai .. .. muskaan usa dekh kar shocke hoti hai .. ...

Muskaan : aap yaha kya kar rahe ho

Rajat ( angrily) : chalo mera saat

aur vo muskaan ka haath pakad ta hai aur muskaan maan kar rahe hoti hai par vo jabardasti muskaan ko window se lekar jaata hai .. .. . aur car pass lekar jaata hai .. ... Rajat bohut gussa mai hota hai .. .. muskaan rajat se kuch bol nahi rahi hoti hai ..

kuch der baad rajat car stop karta hai ... aur bahar aata hai aur muskaan ko car se nikal ta hai .. ..

muskaan : sir yeh aap

Rajat : chalo andar

rajat muskaan ko mandir mai lekar aaye hota hai .. ...

Rajat pandit se : pandit ji shaadi ki rasam start kijiye

muskaan : sir aap kya kar rahe hai .. ..

Rajat ( angrily) : tumse shaadi

muskaan ( tear eyes ) : sir mai aapse shaadi nahi karna chaithi ho ..

Rajat : tumhe shaadi karni ho gi mujhe se .. ..

muskaan house

purvi enter the room .. aur dekhti hai muskaan room mai nahi hoti hai

purvi ( pov ) : muskaan di kaha gayi .. aur wo washroom mai bhi dekhti hai .. .. purvi niche jaathi hai

purvi : mom dad muskaan di apne room mai nahi hai

purvi mom nd purvi dad shocked aur guest shoked hote hai

purvi mom : tumne dusre room mai dekh kya

purvi : dekh mom main di kahi bhi nahi hai ...

muskaan ki jisa se shaadi hone wali hoti hai wo log mandap se chal jaate hai .. aur purvi ke mom dad ro rahe hote hai..

mandir side

Rajat : thik hai tum shaadi nahi karni hai na ...

muskaan : nahi

rajat : ab meri shaadi purvi se hogi .. aur vo phone nikaal ta ... aur purvi ko phone karne wala hota hai ki muskaan phone le thi hai .. ...

Muskaan ( tear eyes ) : aap chaite kya hai ...

Rajat : tumse shaadi.. .

aur muskaan shaadi ka liye ready hoti hai .. pandit ji shaadi ki resam start karte hai.. .. .. muskaan ka eyes aaso aa rahe hote hai .. .. kuch der baad shaadi ho jaati hai .. ..

Rajat ( pov ): sorry muskaan mujhe ye karna nahi chaiya tha...lekin mein jo bhi kiya hai .. tum usa ladka se bchane ka liye hai .. . aur vo mandir se chala jaata hai ... ...

muskaan ro rahi hoti hai aur vo apne ghar jaathi hai ..

muskaan house

muskaan enter the house ..

purvi : di aap kaha gayi thi aur ye ... .

purvi mom : muskaan tumhari maang mai sindoor

muskaan : mom meri shaadi ho gayi hai ..

ye sunn kar teeno shocked hote hai

purvi : di yeh aap

muskaan : ye sach hai purvi

purvi mom : kisa shaadi karli tumne

muskaan : rajat sir.. ..

teeno shocked hote hai .. muskaan apne room mai chali jaathi hai

* * *

i hope all like this chapter

next chapter last hoga

next chapter update soon

your Dareya forever


	2. Chapter 2

koi bhi mistake hota sorry guys

* * *

muskaan room

muskaan ( pov ): rajat sir aap ne aise kyu ki mera saat .. . aur mirror mai dekh rahi hoti hai mangalsutra aur sindoor ko .. ...

purvi enter the room

purvi : di .. aur vo muskaan ka pass jaathi hai .. .. ..

purvi : di aap thik toh hain na

muskaan trun hoti hai aur vo purvi ko hug karka rone lagti hai .. .. purvi bhi muskaan ko rone deti hai..

aftersome time

muskaan hug se alag hoti hai..

purvi : di aap fresh ho jaaye mai aapka liye khana lekar aati ho

muskaan : purvi mujhe bhook nahi hai .. mom dad ne khana kha ye

purvi : nahi di itna sab hone ka baad mom dad bas ro hi rahi hai .. ..

muskaan : purvi tum mom dad ko. khana khila do . .. ye jo bhi hova hai sab meri wajah se hova hai ... ...

purvi : di aapki wajhe sa kuch nahi hova hai .. ... .. aap fresh ho jaaye mai aati ho

aur vo room se chali jaati hai ..

muskaan fresh hoti hai .. aur almari ka pass hoti hai .. purvi enter the room aur purvi ka haath mai khane ki plate hoti hai .. ...

purvi : di yeh aap kya kar rahi hai ...

muskaan : packing kar rahi ho

purvi : kyu di aap ghar chod kar jaa rahi hai ..

muskaan : nahi apne pati ka ghar jaa rahi ho .. ..

purvi : di aap

muskaan : ab rajat sir mere pati hai .. ab mai unke ghar mai hi ra hogi na purvi ..

aur muskaan packing karne lagti hai.. .. ..

purvi : di aap khana toh kha lijiye ..

muskaan : purvi mujhe bhook nahi hai ..

purvi : mein mom dad ko kasam dekar khana ko kaha hai .. wo log kha rahe hai .. aap bhi kaha lijiye ..

muskaan : nahi purvi tum kha lo ... ..

muskaan apne bag leti hai .. aur purvi ko hug karti hai aur bye bolti hai .. muskaan apne mom dad se bhi milti hai .. aur maafe bhi mangti hai apne mom dad se jo bhi kuch hova uske liye .. ... aur vo ghar se chali jaathi hai...

Rajat house

door ring hoti hai rajat door opne karta hai ..

Rajat : tum yaha kya rahi ho

muskaan rajat ko ignoor kar rahi hoti hai aur wo ghar mai enter hoti hai ... rajat muskaan se poch rahe hota hai par muskaan jawaab nahi de rahi hoti hai

Rajat room

rajat ( angrily): mai tum se baat kar rahe ho ...

muskaan : par mujhe aap se baat nahi karni hai .. .. aur bags apne kapde nikal thi hai .. aur almari mai rekh rahi hoti hai ... ... rajat muskaan ka pass jaata hai.. aur muskaan ko turn karta hai ..

rajat : mai tum se baat kar rahe hu .. yeh sab kya hai ...

muskaan : shaadi ki hana aapne mujhe se toh ab mai yahi rahogi

rajat muskaan ko dekh rahe hota hai...

muskaan : ager aapki baate khatam ho gayi ho ta aap jaaye yaha se mujhe apni kapde rekh na hai .. .. aur vo apne kaam karne lagti hai .. . .. kuch der baad

muskaan bed ka dusri side so rahi hoti hai aur rajat dusri side so rahe hota hai .. .

* * *

sorry shot chapter update karna ka liye

kshah , fancy pari , ardchaaya , vampire s feelings .. thank you for review :-):-)

rubi : dear is mai abhi flash back bhi baki hai..

mai is story ka 4 - 5 chapter aur likh ne wali hu ...

i hope all like this chapter

next chapter update soon

your Dareya forever


	3. Chapter 3

Next moring

Rajat muskaan house

Muskaan wake up aur dekhti hai .. rajat so rahe hota hai .. ...Muskaan fresh hone jaathi hai .. 20 min baad muskaan fresh hokar aati hai .. ... aur apne hair bana rahi hoti hai mirror mai muskaan red color ki saari pheni hoti hai .. ..muskaan neeche jaathi hai .. break fast bana ne ka liye .. ..

kuch der baad

Rajat neeche aata hai .. .. muskaan dinning table set kar rahi hoti hai .. ... muskaan see him aur smile karti hai ...

Muskaan ( smile ): good moring ..

Rajat ignoor karta hai .. aur chair par baith jaata hai .. muskaan rajat ko sarved karna wali hoti hai ki rajat us rok ta hai

Rajat : mai khud le sakte hu..

lekin Muskaan rajat ki baat nahi sunn thi hai aur wo rajat ko sarved karti hai ...aur vo bhi breakfast karne lag jaathi hai ..

Muskaan : ab aapko yeh sab ki aadat dal leni chaiye kyu ab mai roz aapko break fast sarved kargi .. .. ...

Rajat : yeh sab koi zarurat nahi hai .. mai appna kaam khud kar sakte ho..

Muskaan : aise kise aapki patni ho mai aapke liye itna kar hi sakti hu .. ... shaadi ki hai aapne mujhe ..

Rajat : haa pata hai shaadi ki baar baar bolne ki zarurat nahi hai .. . aur vo breakfast karna lagta hai .. . muskaan use baat kar rahi hoti hai .. aur rajat ko ko pasand nahi aa rahe hota hai .. .

rajat room

rajat bureau ka liye ready ho rahe hote hai .. .. aur muskaan room mai hoti hai .. ...

Muskaan : aap bureau jaa rahe hai ..

Rajat : haa ..

Muskaan ( sad ): ohh

Rajat : kuch kaam hai kya tumhe ..

Muskaan : nahi bas wo mai

Rajat ( angrily): toh mujhe preshaan kyu kar rahi ho ...

Muskaan : mai preshan kar rahi ho aapko.

Rajat : haa

Muskaan : ek toh apne mujhe shaadi kar liye aur meri baat aapko preshan kar rahi hai . .

Rajat ek dum chup hota hai ..

Muskaan rajat ka pass jaathi hai .. .

Muskaan : apne yeh shaadi kyu ki

Rajat : mai is ka jawab dene zaruri nahi samjhe ta ..

Muskaan : par mujhe jaa na hai .. aap mujhe se pyaar nahi karte toh yeh shaadi karna ka matlbe kya hai ... ..

Rajat : mujhe bureau ka late ho rahe hai .. aur vo muskaan ka sawal ka jawab nahi deta hai aur room se chal jaata hai ... ..

Muskaan ( pov ): jab tak mujhe jawab nahi mil jaata mai aapko chod ne wali nahi ho rajat sir .. mujhe jaana hai ki us kya hova jis wajhe se aapko mujhe shaaidi karni padi ... vo bhi mandir mai .. ...aur vo apne kaam karne lagti hai .. .

at afternoon

bureau

lunch time .. ..

sab log lunch ka liye cafeteria hota hai aur rajat bhi .. ...

Kavin : kya baat sir aap ne apne liye kuch order nahi ki ..

Rajat : bas thode der mai order kar rahe hu.. ...

Kavin : ohh

aur sab log lunch kar rahe hote hai .. tabhi muskaan enter hoti hai aur muskaan ka haath mai tiffin box hota hai .. ... abhijeet see him

Abhijeet : muskaan tum yaha .. .

Muskaan : good afternoon sir

Abhijeet : good afternoon Muskaan ..

Rajat : tum yaha kya kar rahi ho ...

Muskaan : aapka liye khana liye hu ... ..

everyone shocked ..

kavin : rajat sir ka liye par kyu .. ...

Muskaan : apne pati ka liye ... kavin

kavin : pati par tumhari shaadi toh kisi aur se hone wali thi na ..

Muskaan : vo kal raat meri shaadi rajat sir ho gayi .. ...

( Muskaan ne apni cid ki job chod di hoti hai .. kyu ki jisa vo shaadi karne wali thi us muskaan ka job karna pasand nahi tha is liye )..

Kavin : ohh yeh toh achi baat hai ..

Kavin rajat se : sir aapne bol bhi nahi apne shaadi ka baare mai ... .

Rajat : time nahi mila bata ne ka liye .. ..

Kavin : ohh .. ... ...

muskaan rajat ko apne haat se khila rahi hoti hai .. rajat chup kha rahe hota hai .. .. ab sab log dono ki teeng kheeche rahe hote hai ... .. lunch time khatam hote hai.. .. muskaan ghar chali jaati hai .. aur baki sab apne kaam pe chale jaate hai ... ...

night

Rajat muskaan house

Muskaan : Rajat sir abhi tak aaye kyu nahi hi...

aur vo Rajat ko phone kar rahi hoti hai par Rajat phone cut kar rahe hota hai .. ...

Muskaan Rajat ka wait karte karte sofe par so jaathi hai ... ...

11 : 30

Rajat key se door kholta hai aur ander aata hai ... aur room mai aata hai ... rajat almari ka pass jaata hai aur apne kapde leta hai aur fresh hone chala jaata hai ... .. 20 min baad rajat fresh ho kar aata hai ... aur muskaan ko dekh ta hai ...

Rajat ( pov ) : ye sofe par kyu so rahi hai .. ... aur vo muskaan ka pass jaata hai aur muskaan ko arms pe uttha ta hai .. aur bed ka pass lekar jaata hai ... .. aur muskaan par blanket on her

Rajat ( pov ) : muskaan mai tumse bohut pyaar hu lekin mein tumha kabhi keh nahi paaye ... ... aur mai nahi chai tha ki tumhari shaadi us ladke se ho .. jo tumhare liye sahi nahi tha.. .

rajat muskaan ke forehead par kiss karta hai ... ...

rajat : sorry muskaan tumse aise shaadi karne ka liye .. par meri pass bas yahi raasta tha .. tumha us ladke se bachne ka liye .. ... .. Rajat light off karta hai .. ...aur bed ka dusri side so jaata hai ... ... muskaan trun hoti hai aur vo rajat ko hug karka soti hai... .. rajat muskaan ko dekh rahe hota hai aur vo flash back yaad karta hai ..

Flash back start

* * *

i hope all you like this chapter

koi bhi mistake hota sorry guys

koi bhi mistake hota sorry guys

Keep loving Rajat nd muskaan :-):-)

your Dareya forever:-):-)


	4. Chapter 4

**_Flash back start_**

 _Muskaan coffee shop mai hoti hai aur kiska wait kar rahi hoti hai .. ..._

 _Muskaan " sir abhi tak aayi kyu nahi hai .. ..._

 _10 min baad rajat enter the coffee shop aur vo muskaan ka pass jaata hai .. ..._

 _Rajat " kya baat karni hai tumha muskaan_

 _Muskaan " sir meri shaadi fix ho gayi hai .._

 _Rajat " yeh toh achi baat hai .._

Muskaan shocked " sir aapko yeh achi baat lag rahi hai ... aapko pata hai mai aapse kitni pyaar karti hu

Rajat " par mai tumse pyaar nahi karta hu muskaan .. main tumha bas apni dost smajhe hai . ... aur mein tum kabhi us nazar se dekh bhi nahi hai . ...

muskaan " sirf dost sir wo sab kya tha sir jab mai bureau late aati ...aap mere liye preshaan ho jaate the .. .. .. meri itni care karna

rajat " wo sab main dost ka naate kiya hai muskaan mere dil tumhare liye kuch nahi hai .. ..

muskaan " thik hai .. aur vo utta kar chali jaati hai ..

rajat : muskaan meri baat toh suno

muskaan : sir ab kuch bacha hi nahi sunne ka liye ... aur vo coffee shop se chali jaati hai .. ...

Muskaan ki shaadi deepak naam ke ladke se ho rahi hoti hai .. .. .. aur is shaadi se khush nahi hoti hai ..par apne mom dad ka liye yeh shaadi kar rahi hoti hai .. .. .. par deepak acha ladka nahi hota hai .. wo play boy typ ka ladka hota hai aur uski bohut saari girl friend hoti hai .. vo muskaan se paise ka liye shaadi kar rahe hota hai .. .. aur yeh baat rajat ko pata chali thi hai .. aur vo muskaan se baat karne ki koshih karta hai .. par muskaan uski baat sunti hi nahi hai .. ... ( and is baad aap sab ko pata hai first ke baare mai ) i know flash back acha nahi hai )

 **Flash back end**

rajat muskaan ko dekh rahe hota hai.

rajat : i know muskaan mein tumhe bohut hurt kiya tha coffee shop mai .. .. par tab mai tumse pyaar nahi karta tha .. .lekin jab bhi tumhe use deepak ka saat dekhta tha ... mujhe bohut ajeeb lag tha .. .. tab mujhe apne pyaar ka ehsaas hova .. .. kuch der baad rajat light off kar so jaata hai .. ...

Ek week baad

Rajat ka day off hota hai aur vo room mai hota hai .. aur file complete kar rahe hota hai ... ...

Muskaan : rajat sir ...

Rajat kaam mai itne busy hota hai ki wo muskaan ko sunn hi nahi rahe hota hai .. ...

muskaan ( pov ) : mujhe ignoor kar rahe hai .. ...aur vo rajat ka pass jaathi hai .. .. aur file close kar deti hai .. ..

rajat : muskaan kya hai yeh sab

muskaan : yaha aapki biwi aapko bola rahi hai aur aap kaam kar rahe hai .. . .

rajat : tumhre pass koi kaam nahi kya jo mujhe pareshaan kar rahi ho ...

muskaan : are mai aapko preshaan thodi kar rahi ho. rajat ..

rajat : kya bola tumne

muskaan : rajat

rajat : sir se sidha rajat ..

muskaan : aapne pati ko koi sir bolta hai kya rajat ager aapko acha nahi lag toh mai ko jaanu sona ya babu bol sakti hu ..

rajat : tum mujhe sirf rajat keh bola sakti ho nd ye babu sona n jaanu yeh sab mat bolne kitne ajeeb lagta hai yeh sab ..

muskaan : okay ..

muskaan rajat ko kaam karne deti hai nahi hai vo preshaan kar rahi hoti hai ...

rajat : tum chaithi kya ho muskaan mujhe kaam kyu karne de rahi ho..

muskaan : mujhe kahin bahar jaana hai .. .

rajat : toh jaavo na

muskaam : aap bhi chaliye na .. waise bhi jab se humari shaadi hovi hai .. hum kahin bahar nahi gaaye hai .. ...

rajat : mujhe kaam hai tum chali jaav .

muskaan : mujhe aapka saat jaana hai ..

rajat ( angrily ) : muskaan ab bohut hova .. kab se tum mujhe preshan kar rahi ho .. mujhe kaam bhi karne de rahi ho .. .. ager tum jaana hai toh tum jaa sakti ho. . mai tumhare saat kahin nahi aane wala .. is acha shaadi hi nahi karta tumse .. toh yeh sab jhaal na padta mujhe. .

yeh sunn kar muskaan ka eyes se aaso aane lagte hai . .. aur vo room se chali jaati hai

.

.

.

.

i hope all you like this chapter

Koi bhi mistake hota sorry guys

next chapter last hoga

Thank you for your review guys :-):-)

Keep loving Rajat nd muskaan :-):-)

your Dareya forever :-):-)


	5. Chapter 5

koi bhi mistake hota sorry guys

 _At eveving_

 _Rajat k kaam khatam hota hai aur vo room se bahar aata hai .. ..._

 _rajat : chalo kaam toh khatam hova .. .. aur vo hall mai jaata hai .. .. muskaan sofe pe baithi hoti hai_

 _rajat ( thinking ): mujhe muskaan se itne gussa mai baat nahi karni chaiye thi . .. aur vo muskaan k pass jaata hai .. .._

 _Rajat : muskaan_

 _par muskaan koi reply nahi karti hai .. ..._

 _rajat muskaan ka pass sofe par baitha hai .. .._

 _rajat : sorry muskaan vo mujhe tumse gussa mai ise baat nahi karni chaiye thi . ._

 _muskaan : sir aapko jo kehna tha keh diya .. .. aur vo kitchen mai chali jaathi hai .. ..._

 _muskaan ( pov ): sir aapne sahi kaha hai .. aapko mujhe se shaadi karni ho nahi chaiya thi . .. aur wo dinner bane lagti hai .. .._

 _night_

 _rajat aur muskaan dinner kar rahe hota hai .. aur dono ek dum chup hote hai .. .._

 _rajat : muskaan_

 _muskaan : haa sir_

 _rajat : beach par chale_

 _muskaan : nahi sir mujhe bohut nind aa rahi hai_.. aap ko jaana hai toh jaa sakte hai .. ..

rajat : thik hai .. .. dinner ka baad dono room mai chala jaate hai. . muskaan so gayi hoti hai

rajat ( pov ): main muskaan ko bohut hurt kiya hai .. .. aur vo muskaan ko dekh rahe hota hai .. ..

...

2 din baad

muskaan rajat se zada baat nahi kar rahi hoti hai .. ..

at bureau

Rajat apne soch mai hota hai .. .. tabhi koi rajat ka shoulder par haath ta hai .. ..

Daya : rajat kya hova .. ..

rajat : sir aap

daya rajat ka pass baitha hai .. ...

daya : rajat kya hova tum kuch preshan lag rahe ho . ..

rajat : sir baat yeh hai ki .. ( aur vo us din wali baat bolta hai )

rajat : use din baad se muskaan mujhe se zada baat nahi kar rahi hai .. ... .

daya : tumha itna gussa nahi hone chaiye tha .

rajat : haa sir ek toh kaam bohut tha upar se muskaan mujhe preshaan kar rahi hai ... aur gussa mai aa kar muskaan ko bohut kuch bol diya .. ...

daya : ab kya karo ga .. ..

rajat : wahi soch rahe ho muskaan bohut zidi hai .. vo itni aasani se mane gi nahi . ..

daya : kahin bahar lekar jaav muskaan ko ...

rajat : yehi karta hu.. ..

shreya : kya baat ho rahi hai .. ..shreya enter the bureau ..

rajat : kuch nahi wo bas ..

shreya : bol bhi bhai ..

rajat : wo mai aur muskaan ghoomne jaa rahe hai . ...

shreya : waha bhai .. kab jaa rahe hai ...

rajat : kal

shreya : bhai aapne muskaan ko apni dil ki baat bol dena .. ...

rajat : haa shreya .. ..

kuch der baad sab log apne kaam karne lagte hai ... rajat acp sir chutti bhi leta hai

at night

Rajat nd Muskaan house

rajat : muskaan

muskaan : haa sir

rajat : muskaan tum mujhe sir mat bol rajat bol sakti ho

muskaan : nahi sir aapko mai rajat kise bol sakti ho .. .. .. ..waise bhi aap is shaadi se khush nahi hai .. ... toh mai aako sir hi bulavogi . ...

rajat : muskaan tum yeh .. ...

muskaan : sir mujhe is baare ab koi baat nahi karni hai .. ... aur vo bed thik karne lagti hai ... rajat muskaan ka pass jaata hai ..

rajat : muskaan packing kar lena

muskaan ( confused ): packing par kyu ...

rajat: hum ghoome jaa rahe hai shimla..

muskaan : shimla

rajat : haa jaldi apni packing kar lu hum kal shube nikaal na . .. aur vo apni packing karne lagta hai .. ..muskaan mana kar rahi hoti hai .. jaane se par rajat use ki packing karta hai .. next day muskaan aur rajat shimla jaate hai ... ..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

i hope all you like this chapter

next chapter last hoga

nd thank you for your review guys :-):-)

Keep loving rajat nd muskaan:-):-)

your Dareya forever:-):-)


	6. Chapter 6

_Koi bhi mistek hotoh sorry guys_

 ** _At shimla_**

 _moring_

 _Rajat nd muskaan dono break fast kar rahe hote hai.. .. rajat muskaan se baat kar rahe hota hai ...par muskaan rajat se baat nhi kar rahi hoti hai .. ..._

 _Rajat : muskaan_

 _muskaan : haa sir ._

 _rajat : kya baat hai tum mujhe baat nhi kar rahi ho .. abhi naraaz ho mujhe_ se

 _muskaan : nhi sir aise koi baat nhi hai ... .. bas mujhe kuch thik nhi lag rahe hai .. ..._

 _rajat ( get worried ) : tabiyaat toh thik hai na tumhari .. chalo docter k pass chalte hai ..._

 _muskaan : nhi sir mai ek dum thik ho .._

 _rajat : sach mai tum thik ho_

 _muskaan : haa sir ..._

 _rajat :_ hmm

dono breakfast khatam karte hai aur vo room mai jaate hai .. ...

5 din baad

Rajat muskaan se apni dil ki baat bol hi nahi paata hai .. .. in 5 din mai muskaan rajat se baat hi nahi karti hai .. thodi bohut baat karti hai ... ...

at moring

rajat nd muskaan house

rajat bureau chal gaaye hota hai ...aur muskaan hall mai hoti hai aur breakfast kar rahi hoti hai .. .. tabhi door bell bhajti hai.. muskaan door open karti hai aur dekh ti shreya hoti hai..

muskaan : shreya tum ..

shreya : bhabhi andar nhi bolvogi ..

muskaan : ohh sorry shreya ...andar aavo na .. .. muskaan door band karti hai aur shreya sofe par baite hai .. ..muskaan shreya k liye coffee lekar aati hai.. ..shreya ko deti hai

Shreya ( smile ): thank you bhabhi ...

muskaan smile

shreya coffee pite hove : bhabhi aapse ek baat pucho..

muskaan : puchna shreya ..

shreya : aapke aur bhai beech sab thik toh hana ..

muskaan : shreya sab thik hai ... ..

shreya : bhabhi mujhe pata hai aap jhote bol rahi hai .. ..

muskaan : is kuch nhj hai shreya ...

shreya : is hi bhabhi boliye kya baat hai ..

muskaan : shreya vo rajat sir mujhe se pyaar hi nhi karte hai wo is shaadi se khush hu nahi hai ..

shreya : bhabhi bhai aapse bohut pyaar karte hai .. .. .

muskaan : toh vo mujhe se khete kyu nhi ...

shreya : khena chahte the is liye toh aapko shimla lekar gaaye the taki aapko apni dil ki baat bol paye .. ...

muskaan kuch nhi bolti hai ...

shreya : bhabhi aapko pata hai .. jab bhai ko aapki shaadi k baare mai pata chala .. tab bhai ko pyaar k eshaas hova .. aur vo deepak ke baare mai bolti hai aur shaadi kyu ki use baare mai bhi bolti hai .. ... muskaan shocked

muskaan ( pov ): toh is liye sir ne mujhe shaadi ki .. ..

shreya : acha bhabhi mai chaliti ho...

muskaan : hmm

shreya muskaan ko hug karti hai ..

shreya : bye

muskaan : bye shreya

shreya waha se chali jaati hai.. .

2 din baad

at eveving

Rajat key se door kholta hai aur andar aata hai .. .. light on karta hai aur room k taraf jaata hai ... rajat fresh hona chala jaata hai .. ...20 min baad rajat fresh hona aata hai ..

rajat ( pov ): yeh muskaan kaha hai dkehai nhi de rahi hai .. ...rajat neecha jaata hai aur kitchen mai dekhta hai ...par muskaan kitchen mai nahi hote hai ...

rajat ( pov ): muskaan yeha bhi nhi hai...

rajat poore ghar mai dekhta hai par muskaan kahi bhi nhi hoti hai .. ... rajat muskaan k liye worried ho rahe hota hai.. ...rajat muskaan bhi try kar rahe hota hai par muskaan ka phone band aa rahe hota hai .. ...

rajat : gayi kaha hai yeh muskaan .. ...tabhi rajat ki naraz table par padti hai aur waha par ek chit hoti hai .. rajat leta hai aur opne karta hai .. ...

 **jaldi se blue moon resturant aa jaav ... mein tumhare clothes almari mai rekh hai ...us phen kar aa jaav**

 **tumari muskaan**

Rajat ready hota aur blue moon resturant pochta hai ...aur andar jaata hai aur shocked ho jaata hai

.

.

.

.

.

Next chapter last hoga

nd thank you for your review guys

keep loving rajat muskaan

You Dareya forever


	7. Chapter 7

koi bhi mistake ho to sorry guys

...

Rajat blue moon restaurant jaata hai aur shocked hota hai ...

muskaan ne beautiful purple color ki saari pheni hoti hai aur hair open hote hai.. rajat muskaan k pass jaata hai ...

rajat : muskaan yeh sab kya hai .. .

muskaan ( smile ): are main aapko dinner par boliye hai .. .

rajat : tumase baat karna hi bakar hai ..

muskaan : toh kyu karte hai aap baat

rajat : hmm

muskaan rajat k haath pakad ti hai

muskaan : chalo dinner karte hai .. ...aur vo rajat ko table k pass lakar jaati hai .. ...

muskaan : main sab aap k fav oder ki hai .. ..

rajat : hmm

muskaan spoon leti hai aur rajat k khila ne lagti hai . ..rajat kha rahe hota hai ..

rajat : muskaan

muskaan : haa sir

rajat : i am sorry

muskaan : sorry kise liye sir

rajat : vo us din k liye ..

muskaan : sir us baat ko bhool jaaye .. .

rajat smile

aur dono dinner karte hai .. ... dono restaurant se bahar aate hai .. ..aur dono car mai baithe hai .. ...

rajat : ek baat bolo muskaan

muskaan : haa sir boliye na

rajat : phele tum mujhe sir bolna band karo ...

muskaan : thik hai ..

rajat : good waise bhi sir sun kar aise lag rahe jis mai bureau mai hu ..

muskaan smile

rajat : aaj bohut khobosurat lag rahi hu aaj

muskaan blush

rajat car start karta hai .. .. aur muskaan dusri side baithi hoti hai .. . .. .. dono baat kar rahe hote hai .. .. suddenly barish start hoti hai .. ..

muskaan : rajat car stop kijiye ..

rajat : kyu muskaan

muskaan : pls na car stop kijiya na . ...

rajat car stop karta hai.. muskaan car se bahar jaane wali hoti hai ki

rajat : kaha jaa rahi hu bahar bohut barish ho rahi hai ..

muskaan : barish mai bheeg ne jaa rahi hu

rajat : nhi muskaan tum nhi jaavgi .. fever ho jaaye ga tumhe

muskaan : pls rajat jaane dijiye naa

rajat : nhi ..

muskaan rajat ko barish mai bheeg ne jaane ko bolti hai par rajat mana kar rahe hota hai .. .. lekin muskaan ka kahin baar bolne par rajat muskaan ko jaane deta hai ...

muskaan baarish mai bheeg rahi hoti hai aur bohut khush hoti hai .. .. wo rajat ko bhi bol rahi hoti hai aane ko par rajat manaa kar rahe hota hai .. ... lekin muskaan rajat zabardasti baarish mai bheeg ne lekar aati hai .. ... rajat muskaan ko dekh rahe hota hai .. ... muskaan notice him

muskaan : kya hova aap mujhe aise kyu dekh rahe hai .. ...

rajat : tumse kuch kehna hai .. ..

muskaan : kahiye

rajat muskaan k eyes mai dekhta hai . ..

rajat : i love you muskaan ..

muskaan rajat ko dekh rahi hoti hai .. .

rajat : i know yeh baat bolne mai mein bohut der kardi .. ..

muskaan : i love you to rajat .. ...

aur vo rajat ko hug karti hai ... rajat smile aur vo hug karta hai .. wet hone ki wajhe se muskaan ko thand lag rahi hoti hai .. ...

rajat : chalo ghar chalte hai .. .tumha thand lag rahi hai ..

muskaan : hmm

dono car mai baite hai aur ghar jaate hai

Rajat nd muskaan room

he asked her to chnge and turned to move out .she grabbed his hand. he turned back and she hugged him .he hid his head in her shoulder. she closed her eyes ... .. she packed his cheeks..

muskaan : yeh doori nahi sahi jaati rajat isey mita do na please...

he looked into her eyes nd cupped her face .he placed his lips on hers and they got engaged into a kiss .they separated when they need air .he trailed his down to her neck .while kissing their clothes met to floor .they engrossed in bilssful moment and room filled with aroma of their love and pleasure

1 one month baad

muskaan phir se bureau join karti hai .. aur rajat aur muskaan apni life mai bohut khush hote hai

 **THE END**

.

.

.

.

.

i hope all you like this last chapter

nd thank you for your review guys

mai bohut jaldi rajat aur muskaan par new story lekar aavogi ..

Keep loving Rajat muskaan :-):-)

Your Dareya forever :-):-)


End file.
